


【维亮】车

by unitedddowo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedddowo/pseuds/unitedddowo





	【维亮】车

*  
诸葛亮有一双慧眼。

姜维很喜欢那双眼睛，第一次见面的时候他就在看，一直看着，仿佛黝黑深沉的潭水中能倒映出自己的灵魂。

诸葛亮确实有一双慧眼。

只可惜姜维来了这么久，从未见他笑过，更甚者舒坦一些的表情也没有。季汉的丞相总是成天眉头紧锁，仿佛活着的每一天都不能开怀。

出师不利时，他会皱眉；战况胶着时，他会皱眉；粮草不足时，他会皱眉；出发前他会皱眉撤兵时他会皱眉甚至是看着地图时，那两道剑锋，依旧是相向靠近的。

若是能抚平眉间这道沟壑就好了。姜维这样想着，情不自禁吻了上去。

结果却没有太大改变，到了床上，诸葛亮依然皱着眉。

他的衣衫七零八落，帽子也被摘了丢掉一边，没有了束缚的长发流水般散开，原本藏在厚重头发下的耳朵也显露出来，从耳尖开始，往下泛红一片。

“丞相。”姜维唤了一声，这可能是这辈子他语调最为温柔的时候，“您、还好吗？”

诸葛亮听到了——他确信，只是那双眼睛从迷离涣散到逐渐聚拢回视线花费了一定的时间。姜维安抚地亲吻他眼角的泪珠，同时伸手抹去额头上渗出的冷汗。

第一次肯定是痛的，在开始之前双方都心知肚明，但是他们还是做了。诸葛亮只在刚被进入的那一瞬闷哼了一声，接下来一直咬着下唇，不让一丁点声音泄出，一直到姜维把自己尽数推入，将那个隐秘的地方完全填满。

疼痛对于两人来说都无可避免，只是被侵占的一方总是要更煎熬些。诸葛亮从撕裂般的阵痛中清醒过来，他定了定神，看着眼前几乎和自己鼻尖贴鼻尖的人，最终长长吐了一口浊气，点头。

“那我继续？”姜维看着他依旧紧锁的眉头，不太确定。

“嗯。”他垂下眼睑，没有再去看他。

两人虽然都没有说话，但姜维能感觉到原本裹住自己欲望的肉壁有了放松的趋势，绞紧的穴口也随着呼吸渐渐得以舒张。他试探地抽动几下，最初涂抹的软膏起了作用，甬道内不像刚才那样僵硬生涩，相反开始自发地把他迎入，自愿向入侵者打开。

姜维心下振奋，之前被痛感冲淡的情欲再一次占据大脑，他几乎是毫不犹豫地挺动，将勃发的欲望推入穴道的深处，再整根拔出，如此循环往复。穴口四周很快就被摩擦得发红，随着抽插带出的粘稠液体从中流出，将本就泥泞不堪的后庭变得更为狼狈。

“……唔嗯，啊、啊！”

季汉的丞相终究不是神，只是凡人一个，凡人当有七情六欲，其中单是情欲的浪潮就足以将人卷走。

于是牙关咬得再紧也没有用，该发出的声音一个调都不会少。当快感层层叠叠地簇拥而来，理智兵败如山倒，最后被冲得连影都没有。

诸葛亮难耐地抓着身下的床单，将可怜的布料揉成一团。他从未觉得自己的感官如此清晰：耳朵能明晰听到令人脸红心跳的水声；呼吸之间完全被另一个人的气息所占据；嘴巴里还保留着方才接吻的滋味；最重要的，是他的触感，在两人交合连接的地方变得如此敏锐，哪怕看不见，他也能感受到埋入体内深处的炙热性器完整的模样。

“啊啊，嗯……慢、慢些……唔嗯。”顶到要紧的地方，诸葛亮呼吸一窒，身体不可控地痉挛起来。前端的欲望在没有被抚慰过的情况下自动吐出了小股晶液，倒流到小腹上再落向两边。

“别急，丞相。”姜维单手托着他的脚踝，空出右手圈住了他的欲望。四指并拢包着柱身上下撸动，拇指却按着顶部的小口，不让他释放。

惯使枪的手上分布着大小不一的茧，对于柔嫩的柱体更是一种折磨。诸葛亮终于放过了被蹂躏得不成样的床单，他双手搂上了姜维的背，把头埋进他的肩膀，几乎是整个人挂在了对方身上。

只可惜这样也并不能得到舒缓，反而将情欲堆叠向更高的高度。他呼吸杂乱，几乎要抑制不住啜泣，闷声说话的声音早没有了往日指挥军队时的进退自如，取而代之的是五分嘶哑、三分压抑、一分慌乱和一分甜腻。

他念了姜维的字，至于后面又说了什么，就被呻吟所淹没了。

被唤了名字的青年有一瞬的失神，继而抽插的力度愈发凶猛。粗长的肉刃变换着角度不断往深处进发，沿途擦过的敏感点带出了更多的快感。武将体格的优势在这种时候总是分外明显，要是比作战场的话基本可以称得上是压倒性的胜利，而败者当然是诸葛亮本人。向来稳重的丞相在此刻丢兵弃甲狼狈不堪——幸运的是这样的败绩并不会公之于众，普天之下只有对弈的双方知道罢了。

楔入体内的硬物又一次擦过了要紧处，被压倒在床上的人已经被情欲冲昏了头脑，他绷紧了身体，几乎就要交代出去。

可是他不能。抒泄的关口掌握在别人手中，怎样也是徒劳。

于是诸葛亮又习惯性地皱起眉。他的意识已经很模糊了，爱欲几乎麻痹了整个头脑，连视线之内也是接连不断绽放的白色火花。他半眯起眼睛，想要重新掌控视野。至少该看清楚眼前这人吧，他迷迷糊糊地想。

至于姜维，处于上位让他将这副景象尽收眼底：诸葛亮努力咬着下唇不让自己发出羞耻的声音——但依然是徒劳的。被汗濡湿的鬓发凌乱地贴在脸颊上，几缕不服贴的碎发则垂在额头前，随着抽插的节奏晃动着。

但这些都比不上那双眼睛。即使蒙上了一层水雾，将锐利的目光离散，依然掩盖不了幽暗下燃起的烈火。

姜维正是被这团火吸引，最后奋不顾身地扑了过来。

释放的时候两人都没说话。当然其中一位早已说不出什么来了，只能低声呜咽着，感受身后软热的甬道被源源不断的浊液冲刷，而被堵住的欲望也终于解放，射出了积压已久的液体。

沉默持续了很长一段时间，姜维自己缓过了呼吸，便抱着人翻了个身转到没有被弄脏的地方。

“丞相？”姜维伸手替对方撩起挡住视线的头发，却发现清澈透亮的眼眸已经藏在眼睑之下，暂时见不到了。

果然是太累了，还是先休息吧，行军也好攻城也好，以后还有很长的路。他想着，很快也睡了过去。

 

*  
季汉的丞相有一双慧眼，只是姜维没能见到他有开怀的一刻。

后来他明白了为什么。

—END—


End file.
